


威猛先生是否考虑换一个代言人

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, House Cleaning, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 由于基尔伯特回德国一周而没能好好照顾自己的伊万最终在基尔伯特的指使下参与大扫除。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601
Kudos: 8





	威猛先生是否考虑换一个代言人

一片狼藉。  
厚重的窗帘被全部拉上，遮盖住了外界照进屋中的阳光；门口的雨伞架歪倒在地，黄色的长柄伞脱落在一旁；满地都是金色的头发，与许久未清理而厚积起来的灰尘缠绕在一块儿，粘在幽暗的角角落落。撤空的快递盒与外卖饭碗堆起高高一摞，就放在靠门的阳台下面，层叠的报纸也错落在附近。绿植堪堪枯萎，渴求着有人能来给它们一点水。  
浓稠的酸味飘荡在这间并不算大的房子当中。  
这是基尔伯特兴高采烈开门进家后的第一眼，他回来的时候仍是饭点，拎着一个大包，在转动钥匙的时候还在期盼今日的午饭，现实立马就给他当头来了一棒。基尔伯特在心里尖叫了起来，但他仍保持面上的冷静，战战兢兢地先越过门口倒下的雨伞架，再穿过由快递盒与外卖碗堆起来的迷宫。他先到厨房里看了一眼，一边摸索着电灯开关一边在心里祈祷不要让他看到更糟糕的画面。  
但事与愿违，厨房的情况更不容乐观。  
这就差点让基尔伯特当场昏厥过去，没有这么严重但足以让他两眼一黑。他起初先闻到难以言喻的一些味道，像是食物发霉，又混合着下水道的臭味。接着当他打开灯，便看到更多的碗碟一股脑地积在水池里，不，是泡在早已发黄的水里。他珍藏的那些工具，花了一百多欧购买回来的食物处理机被大卸八块，已经让他心脏骤停。基尔伯特奔到自己心爱的处理机面前，心痛地检查零部件是否仍还完好，谢天谢地，尽管它们像是被人暴力拆卸，但仍能拼合起来，不至于让他的一百多欧全都打了水漂。一股无名火从他心里窜了出来，令他有点想要破口大骂。他当然知道这会是谁干的，这房中除了他就只有另一个人居住。基尔伯特捏紧了拳头，张开了嘴：  
“伊万！该死的……伊万！”  
他一边喊着他丈夫的名字一边往外走，绕过沙发的时候他瞥了一眼，那边被零食的碎屑悉数铺满，可怜的波斯地毯正朝他发出求救的讯号。没有得到任何回应，基尔伯特气冲冲地踩上楼梯，直奔二楼去了。当他愤怒地打开卧室房门，却没看到任何一个人。  
或许不是。  
他用鼻子发出一个近乎冰冷的笑声，短促又瘆人，径直朝双人床走去。床上有一个由被子组成的大包裹，他便在床边站了一会儿，又轻声叫了两遍。但依旧没有任何反应，基尔伯特的耐心被消磨殆尽，他弹了一下舌，用手抓住被子的一角然后猛得掀了开来。完成这个动作之后他面无表情地往后退了一步，双臂交叉在胸前抱起，盯着被子底下的那人看，仿佛要将他的脸烧穿一个洞。  
伊万惊恐地看他，他慌张地坐起来，迫切地想要解释什么。  
“我……你居然这么早回来了？”  
基尔伯特扭头环顾了一下卧室，这间卧室是目前最干净的房间了，除开地上乱飞的文件和纸团，还有未除的烟味与酒臭，勉强算得上整洁。但基尔伯特并不满意，他不说话，走向仍拉着帘子的窗户，动作快速地将窗帘也一并拉开。他身后传来痛苦的嘶声，伊万呻吟着“我的眼睛”，但基尔伯特并不同情他。他又走回来，上下审视着伊万，才缓缓开口：“我昨天就告诉你了，我中午之前回来，你睡到现在？”  
伊万揉揉自己仍酸痛的眼睛，他不记得昨晚自己是几点睡的，或许又是一个批改文件的加班夜，当他回到家的时候，可以说几乎是爬回来的，他连袜子都没脱。基尔伯特的神情在看到他身上皱巴巴的衬衫的时候瞬间温和了下来，他几乎是用叹息的声音嘟哝了一句，但伊万没有听清。基尔伯特坐到床沿，紧贴着伊万，他用手指梳理着对方凌乱的金发，他柔和地哄着他，问他多久没好好休息了，这让伊万放松不少，但他的语气中仍有一丝不容置疑的威胁。  
“你怎么把楼下搞成这样？”  
这便是让伊万感到恐惧的问话。他其实知道基尔伯特回来了，他在对方打开大门门锁的时候就醒来了，靴子踩在楼下地板上嘎吱作响，他才猛得被拉离混沌。完了，这是他大脑给他的第一个信号，紧接着他就听到开关的声音，那加剧了他的恐慌，因为他知道他将厨房搞成了什么样子。他僵硬地转了转自己的脖子，基尔伯特脸上带着甜蜜的微笑，但手上的力度一分也没减，笑眯眯地等待着他的回答。伊万再次觉得自己完了，那个美丽的假笑只会出现在当他搞砸事情的时候，尤其是他知道自己把对方宝贝得不行的厨房料理机弄坏了。  
“那是一个误会。”伊万脱口而出，“我当时只是想试用一下，做一点健康奶昔，最近很就行的，菠菜西芹和猕猴桃放在一起，boom！它就完成了！”  
“但是你不知道你的力气有多大而且处理机并不是这样使用的结果它卡住了你还不知道如何拆开检查就用了蛮力？”基尔伯特将手从伊万头顶移开，转到两旁，捏住了两块软肉，他的丈夫在他手下连连求饶。  
伊万心虚地小声说：“呃是的，理论上是这样。”  
基尔伯特沉默了几秒，他站起身，没等伊万给出更多解释就朝门外走，丢下一句“我在下面等你“便下了楼，留伊万一人在房中忐忑不安。这是伊万一周工作以来难得有的周末，他不想被更多琐碎的事情叨扰，但基尔伯特说的没错，他确实需要做出一点补救。当他脱了连续穿了几日的衣服换上居家服之后顿时轻松不少，那些恼人的事务都被抛之脑后。伊万着手开始收拾卧室，尤其是办公桌，他捡起了混乱的文件，可以放着之后再整理分类，当务之急便是将他有些洁癖的丈夫应付过去。这其实并不对，伊万还没有认识到问题所在，但此刻已经不重要了，当他端着烟灰缸下楼的时候看到基尔伯特早已穿好他的打扫专用服装。  
那是一套在伊万看来有些可爱的衣服，白围裙、粉色袖套和一双亮黄色的橡胶手套，他头上甚至还扎了一块粉嫩的格子布头巾，将他的短发都遮了起来。基尔伯特一手拿着抹布一手端着一瓶带喷嘴的清洁剂，正卖力擦拭着他们餐桌上已干涸许久的咖啡渍。  
伊万心虚地缩了缩脖子，这本来应该在他喝完咖啡就赶紧处理掉的，基尔伯特说了他不下数十回，但他依旧没有放在心上。他别过视线，刚抬起脚就要溜进厨房，就被他丈夫喊住。伊万感受到冷汗从自己的后背划过，真真切切地，他就只好在嘴角聚起一个尴尬的微笑面对基尔伯特。接着便是再熟悉不过的话语。  
“我和你说了多少回？“基尔伯特冷酷的声音宛如给他降下了审判，伊万一个字也说不出，他手里仍端着烟灰缸，像是暴露在镁光灯下滑稽的小丑。基尔伯特三两步走来夺走了他的烟灰缸，但对方似乎气已经消了一半，看在他加班一周的份上，伊万觉得自己获得了特赦。他便跟着基尔伯特进厨房，撸起袖子管认命地想要开始刷碗，却被对方阻止。他疑惑地询问基尔伯特他需要做些什么，对方二话不说就往他手中塞了一把扫帚，并接着说：”你不要碰水槽！你洗的碗永远是油沾在盘底，每一次我都要重新再洗一遍，你就去给我扫地，把你的那些快递箱和外卖盒全都倒了。“  
基尔伯特转头就开始洗碗，大量的洗洁精被倒进水槽里，梦幻的泡泡从中吹出，但现在的场景却不那么梦幻。伊万识趣地离开厨房，好在他们更换了新的扫帚，感谢基尔伯特对器具的狂热，他们换了一种带长柄的套组，这样伊万就无需弯腰收集垃圾。基尔伯特不在的这一周他都是靠外卖度日，还有大量的零食，也不是他不想自己动手，每天回到家都接近晚上十点，第二天还要六点爬起来去上班，伊万实在没有精力再来处理多样的烹饪。他发现外卖很好，就变着法吃，直到垃圾堆起来也忘了去倒。伊万独自一人生活的时候过于随便，他不需要精致食物就能过下去，昏天黑地也没有关系，只要有酒和烟，一切都能假装是好的。在基尔伯特没搬来之前他便这样生活，在那之后他们尝试了很多新奇的生活方式，基尔伯特很会收拾，做饭也很好吃，但在伊万这里却依旧认为这是不必要的。他叹着气开始扫地，没过多久就听到厨房中传来的尖叫。  
伊万丢下手中的扫帚赶去基尔伯特身边，他着急地问他怎么了，他小个子的丈夫手掩着嘴，另一只手则颤抖着指着角落的某处。伊万探头去看，他瞬间明白是怎么回事，笑出了声。基尔伯特看似是个铁血硬汉，实则对虫子怕得要死，他这一秒抱紧伊万，躲在他身后，像是马上就要瘫在他背部。伊万从手边抄起一瓶杀虫剂，往前大踏两步，对着那窝蛆虫一顿猛喷，然后连忙将腐烂的面包和蛆虫尸体丢到分好类的垃圾袋中。他再转头一看，基尔伯特感激的眼神对上他的。伊万抚上基尔伯特的胳膊，来回安抚了好几下，他的丈夫咽了咽口水，仍有些心悸。  
“你外面打扫得怎么样了？“基尔伯特在这个暧昧的氛围下转移了话题，刚刚并不太合时宜，他们手上还有一堆的活儿要做呢！伊万扫兴地扁了扁嘴，又回过头扫他的地去了。基尔伯特快速地抹干净了厨房台面，清洁剂和神奇抹布双管齐下，将所有的油垢都一扫而空。打扫让他身心愉悦，可以整理清楚许多繁杂的思路，比如伊万为何不好好照顾自己，为何他会将那些垃圾堆在门口。但基尔伯特所能想到的就是对方无法离开自己，这让他有些骄傲，同时又十分难过。在这之前的很长一段时间，他们还没有住在一起的时候，伊万永远都是拖拉着过活，他没有一丁点对日常生活的乐趣，除了工作之外就是喝酒，仿佛他唯一的喜好就是无尽的酒精。基尔伯特曾试图付费请他做一些事，比如流行的舞厅，或者别的，但伊万总是兴趣缺缺，一回家就埋头在他的书籍之中。很难想象最后这样的两个人住到一起，跨越了好几十年。他们从一个大房子中出来，搬进小屋子后他就给伊万带去很多隐形的改变。他们更换了作息方式，在基尔伯特强烈的要求之下，伊万开始减少加班，尽量早回家，也渐渐戒了烟。但就在他回德国去看望弟弟的这一周，短短的一周，基尔伯特一想到这个就停下了收拾瓶罐的动作，他抱紧自己的手臂，这便令他不安与难过。他很冷，尽管屋中的暖气开足马力，他依旧感到冰冷，仿佛躺在湖底。  
基尔伯特试图张开嘴喘气，但努力失败过后的失落令他喘不过气。明明已经好起来，明明所有事都渐渐走向正轨，伊万在好起来，他也是如此，他们或许可以进行自我的一些选择，但并没有，他盯着烟灰缸，里面满满都是刺眼的烟蒂，伊万不知道抽了多少，他不想去数。或许每一次我不在的时候他也这样，只是为了糊弄我而已，基尔伯特咬了咬嘴唇，可他知道伊万承受了多少，那是他所无力改变的。但就是如此令他无比伤心与困惑。  
伊万再次出现在厨房，他已经清理完所有的垃圾，也将地板都拖好了。他想回来查看一下基尔伯特的进度，来到厨房门口却听到轻声的啜泣。基尔伯特已经把头巾扯下来了，但他的头发仍同他人一样一丝不苟，仿佛永远都绷成一条直线。  
伊万听得明白他的哭泣，那些泪水像是打在他的心头。但奇怪的是伊万没有一丝酸楚，他只是站在离基尔伯特背后不远的地方，静静看着他的丈夫。这是基尔伯特需要接受的，他必须要接受，他不能改变所有的东西，一些陈旧的，尽管他不承认，基尔伯特也常常回顾。他也有不爱收拾的一面，就像他们的卧室，积压了那么多杂货，全是基尔伯特自己搬回来的。他的丈夫是多么迫不及待想要与过去的一切分手，却又比任何人都沉溺其中，他们有大量的旧式家具，连房子的装修都是八十年代风格，可那并不影响。伊万轻轻走过去，从背后拥抱住了基尔伯特。他们没有说话，但基尔伯特的颤抖渐渐停了下来，就只是一瞬间他崩溃了，很快便都会好的，伊万如此确信，如此肯定，却又如此无奈。  
就如同他们在大房子的最后一天，砸坏了几乎所有的家具，可那些东西真的全都消失殆尽了么？伊万脱下基尔伯特的橡胶手套，他们不需要这个，基尔伯特也不需要他的克制，伊万牵起他的手，将他转向自己，基尔伯特就在此刻放声大哭。那是痛苦的、怀疑的、又包含快乐的哭声，这代表着他不再被要求时时刻刻保持整齐的外表，也标志着他将会同伊万一样享受杂乱的快乐，他们将一同埋在高草丛中，吹那些洗洁精打出来的泡沫。  
但还有一件事，伊万在揉着基尔伯特头发的时候这么想，基尔伯特的确会做非常好吃的饭菜，他甚至还学了不少俄罗斯菜品。伊万捉了他的一根指头来回亲吻，他微微低头，嘴唇就碰到对方的耳朵：“我们中午吃什么，基尔？”然而他或许并不想得到回应，拉着基尔伯特就在厨房里跳起舞。他的丈夫惊愕地抬头看他，脸上还挂着盈盈泪水，他从没料到伊万还记得那些舞步，像是现在的他早就抛弃过往的一切，但他的确还记得。伊万带他回忆着他们更年轻的时候，他难得这么浪漫，不是说现在的他不好，他仍有着怪异的浪漫审美，会用情书和信件给基尔伯特折很多很多的纸飞机，再一一飞向他，只是他很久没再如此古典。  
“我现在穿得很奇怪。”基尔伯特害羞地轻声叹气。  
伊万亲吻他的脸颊，“这并不奇怪基尔，我觉得很好看，围裙的下摆像是飘起的舞裙。”他耐心点评着，一手仍牵着基尔伯特，这便引来了一串高兴的轻笑。他的丈夫放松下来，跟着他踏出的节奏慢慢舞动。是一场慢步舞，身着宽松居家服的伊万搂着化身清洁精灵的基尔伯特，手放在他的腰上，他们便在最闪耀的舞台中央。厨房间的顶灯是一个巨大的迪斯科球，他们合拍地带出混合跨越多个时空的舞蹈。  
“中午我们叫外卖，但你要去倒垃圾，晚上做柯尼斯堡肉丸吃。”基尔伯特微微撅起嘴，像是在讨一个吻，伊万便施舍给他，含住了他丈夫柔软的唇瓣。  
或许现在可以叫“加里宁肉丸”，但伊万只在心里悄悄提了一嘴。


End file.
